Electronic components are often mounted to a heat sink to dissipate heat from the component during operation. For example, solid state light sources are often mounted to a heat sink to improve performance and/or reliability of the solid state light source.
In general, as power outputs of a solid state light source increase, heat dissipation capability of the heat sink must also increase. Heat dissipation can be improved by increasing the size of the heat sink. However, size requirements for the solid state light source/heat sink assembly are decreasing, particularly in the automotive lighting industry. Further, alternative methods of improving the heat dissipation, such as coating the heat sink, may adversely affect coupling of the solid state light source to the heat sink or thermal transfer from the solid state light source to the heat sink.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.